Seeing You Again
by ChErRy BlOsSoM13
Summary: Sakura has been waiting for Syaoran for 5 years, he said he'll come back to her, but he still hasn't returned. but what'll happen when Sakura has to go to Hong Kong for a school project? S+S!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own CCS, Clamp does. And this is my first story, so be nice…lol  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Life of Sakura Kinomoto  
~*~Japan~*~  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! I'M LATE!!!!" Sakura Kinomoto screamed on a Monday morning as she realized she was late to school. Even though she was a senior in high school, she still never changed her habits.   
  
Sakura now had hair up to her shoulders and her beautiful emerald eyes still stood out, she still had those bangs over her hair which never seemed to bother her. Over the years, her body has matured into a women, and all the guys at school wanted her. Everyday, guys would ask her out, or want to go the movies. But no boy could ever have her because of a certain amber-eyed boy, Syaoran Li.  
  
As Sakura was dressing up, Kero was awaken by her scrambling around the room.   
  
"Sakura-chan…late again huh?"  
  
"Oh hush Kero, I'll see you after school ok? Tomoyo wanted us to come over"  
  
"Why do I have to go? She's probably just gonna make you try on dresses…why do I have to be there while I can be playing video games!"  
  
"Kero…please…she wants both of us to be there! And besides, she said that has a big chocolate cake there just for you…but if"  
  
Sakura was cut off by Kero shouting of joy and she just giggled. "You can get some food down stairs. I think dad is making pancakes"  
  
"ALRIGHT!!! Oh ya, Sakura?"  
  
"ya?"  
  
"I think you should go now…the bell's gonna ring soon"  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
She ran downstairs and flew past Touya, who was standing at the end of the stairs with pancakes stuffed in his mouth. Sakura strapped on her skates and was off. Kero came downstairs and saw Touya with the pancakes in his mouth and started if he ate all the pancakes he'd kill him.  
You see, after Syaoran left, Sakura let her family know about the cards and Kero, Fujfd was shocked, but Touya wasn't all the surprised because he sensed it from her a long time ago.  
  
~*~*~At School~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo was sitting at her desk waiting for her friend. Tomoyo also had matured into a women, her raven hair had grown longer just around her butt, she was the second most wanted girl in school, but she already had a boyfriend (guess who) which was Eriol. Eriol came back from England 2 years ago, and Tomoyo and Eriol have been dating and a little "busy" since then.  
  
"5...4...3...2...1..." Tomoyo counted as she watched her watch. Then there was Sakura, as if on que, who made it just in time right before the bell rang.  
  
"You're lucky this time Kinomoto-san," Mr. Terada said "go take your seat."  
  
Sakura took her seat right next to Tomoyo and she smiled.  
  
~*~*~Lunch~*~*~  
  
Sakura sat alone today, she didn't feel like talking. She was feeling miserable. She missed Syaoran A LOT, but there was nothing she could do about it. She ran her fingers through her pendant that she received from Syaoran on her 15th birthday, it was a crystal cherry blossom with a wolf engraved in it (sorta like the one in "Wild Things" I LOVE THAT STORY!) that was the last present that he sent her. She thought that it was just some kind of mistake, or he was too busy. But there was in a feeling in her that, that wasn't the real reason why.   
  
"What if he doesn't love me anymore? He might have a girlfriend…no! He still loves me! He said it himself, he'll wait for me!"  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
Sakura and was in Syaoran's bedroom and they were talking.  
"You're leaving? Why?"  
"I can't tell you, but, I promise you, I will be back. I love you too much to leave you forever."  
And as that was said, they brought themselves in a loving hug. Sakura looked up and said,  
"I love you my little wolf"  
"I love you too my precious cherry blossom"  
Syaoran cupped her face and brought it up to his. Sakura's heart was racing right now, and then, she finally experienced her first kiss.  
  
*~*End of Flashback*~*  
  
Sakura smiled when she remembered that day, but that was all disturbed by the bell. Sakura walked back to the classroom and saw everyone chatting about something, she thought it was her so she took out her mirror to check if anything was on her face.   
  
"Nope, nothing. Then what is everyone talking about?" Sakura asked herself.  
  
She took her seat and then Mr. Terada came in.  
  
"Alright class, as you probably heard from other students today, we will be going to Hong Kong."  
  
Sakura felt like she was going to cry. She finally found a way to see the love of her life.  
  
"We are going there for a school project. We will be there for 2 months, so you'll basically be ending your school there. We will be joining another school called Ling High School. For this project, you will be going around Hong Kong and finding out information about it. Any old wars, or families, or anything you can think of. We will be leaving in 5 days, so pack and get ready. You will need to get this permission slip in by Wednesday, which only gives you 2 days. We need to buy the tickets early so if you don't turn it in, then you are not going. So do I make myself clear?"  
  
"yes" the class replied as Mr. Terada passed out the permission slips, "There will also be party on the last day of school, Ling High School will also be joining us."  
  
The bell rang and everyone rushed out talking about the trip. Sakura met up with Tomoyo and Eriol and started talking about the trip also.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WE'RE GOING TO GO TO HONG KONG!!!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
"Ya, it'll be fun," Eriol said  
  
"AND WE MIGHT BE GOING TO THE SAME HIGH SCHOOL AS SYAORAN!!! THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!!! HUH SAKURA?"  
  
By mentioning Syaoran's name, she felt a combination of joy and misery, and the misery part was written all over her face.   
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have said that, but I mean, it's Syaoran! Why would she feel depressed?" Tomoyo asked herself  
  
"Oh gosh, Sakura, here we go again…it's just that…JUST WHAT?!?! JUST FOR THE FACT THAT HE SAID 'I LOVE YOU' AND KISSED YOU AT THE SAME TIME?! YOU KNOW IT MEANT SOMETHING! Ya but…something doesn't feel right, besides, it's been 5 years, I bet he moved on" and with the thought of that, she felt her eyes water, as she continued to argue with herself "HE SAID 'I LOVE YOU'!!! I DON'T THINK HE'D SAY IT AND NOT MEAN IT! Ya but still…I feel something, something awful…"  
Little did Sakura know how right she was… 


	2. In Hong Kong

And again…I don't own CCS, Clamp does.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
In Hong Kong  
  
~*~Hong Kong~*~  
  
A tall handsome boy was walking through the gates of his school. With his amber eyes and chocolate-brown, messy hair, which suited him perfectly, all the girls couldn't help but stare. A boy with black hair and beautiful black eyes walked up to him and said,  
  
"Hey Syaoran what's up?"  
  
"Hey Xin, nothing' much, you?" Syaoran replied.  
  
"Same here, but I have to study for that math test. Man, you're so lucky that you understand that stuff."  
  
Syaoran just smirked and continued walking. Then they spotted Meiling and a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, her name is Lana. The girl ran up to Syaoran and gave him a hug a small kiss on the on the lips, and he gladly returned the kiss (*gasp*). Meiling in back was frowning herself. They finally broke apart and Syaoran smiled to the girl, Meiling cringed at the sight of him smiling like that.  
  
"Oh gosh! That smile was only for Sakura! If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't even be going out with this…girl…man, good thing I didn't tell Tomoyo about this, she would slaughter him! If Sakura was here, I don't know what would happen…"  
  
Meiling smiled to herself at the sight of Tomoyo and Sakura, but frowned again if Sakura saw Syaoran with Lana.  
  
"Meiling, you ok?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Ya just fine," she replied. "Syaoran, can I talk to you? ALONE?" she emphasized "alone."   
  
"Ya sure." They both walked off.  
  
"Syaoran, what's wrong with you?! Why are you dating her?! I know she doesn't mean anything to you! She just another one of your pawns! Goodness! Even since we came back, you've changed! And not in a good way! You've have practically dated almost every girl in this school! You're like a…a player! What the hell has gone into your mind?! If Sakura saw this…" but Meiling was cut off by Syaoran yelling back at her.  
  
"So what if I dated almost every single girl in school! Why do you care?!"  
  
"WHY DO I CARE?!?! SYAORAN LI!!! DO YOU REMEMBER SAKURA KINOMOTO?!?! THE GIRL YOU LOVE?! IF SHE SAW YOU RIGHT NOW, SHE'D BE HEARTBROKEN! AND IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT YOU'LL BE BREAKING THE HEART OF ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!!!"  
  
Syaoran was just about to yell at her again, but was cut off by Meiling,  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT?! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO HEAR IT! I'M GOING TO CLASS! I'LL SEE YOU LATER"  
  
And with that, Meiling stormed off and left Syaoran standing there with everyone else staring at him.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?!" and everyone returned to what they were doing, Syaoran had to think, he didn't care if he was late to class. He climbed up a cherry blossom tree (for obvious reasons).  
  
"You know…Meiling has a point, why are you dating Lana? I DON'T KNOW! IT JUST SEEMS LIKE THE RIGHT THING TO DO! But you still love Sakura…"  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
Sakura and was in Syaoran's bedroom and they were talking.  
"You're leaving? Why?"  
"I can't tell you, but, I promise you, I will be back. I love you too much to leave you forever."  
And as that was said, they brought themselves in a loving hug. Sakura looked up and said,  
"I love you my little wolf"  
"I love you too my precious cherry blossom"  
Syaoran cupped her face and brought it up to his. Syaoran was getting excited, he wanted to kiss Sakura for the longest time, and now he was finally going to. Their lips touched and he was the happiest boy on earth.  
  
*~*End of Flashback*~*  
  
*sigh* "I bet she moved on…I don't even think she remembers me, but still, I know I love her…NO! FORGET ABOUT HER! YOU'RE RIGHT! SHE PROBABLY DID MOVE ON! LOOK AT YOU NOW! YOU'RE POPULAR, WANTED BY ALL THE GIRLS! AND YOU ALMOST WENT OUT WITH ALL OF THEM, AND THEY DON'T SEEM TO CARE! THEY JUST WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU! Ya, I guess you're right…I better get to class," Syaoran thought.  
  
~*~In the classroom~*~  
  
Syaoran walked in the classroom and was face to face with the teacher.  
  
"Nice to see you Mr. Li," the teacher said, "where were you?"  
  
"I was thinking about something" Syaoran spat out.  
  
The teacher pretended to shrug it off and told him to sit at his seat. As he was walking to his seat, he saw Meiling. Meiling saw the sadness in his eyes and felt guilty for what she said a while ago. Then he also past by Lana, and she was smiling at him a lot. Syaoran thought to himself, "I got to dump her soon…"   
  
"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," the teacher said, "the seniors of Tomoeda High School will be coming here for 2 months and will be ending their year of school here too. They are from Japan, and they are coming here for a school project which you will do too. It will be assigned later on so you can get to know all the students, and they can get to know you. They will be arriving here on Friday, so I want you all to behave and treat them nicely. They will be your classmates from now on. So there was that, and now to continue on with the lesson."  
  
When the teacher announced this, Syaoran instantly thought of Sakura.  
  
"What if that's Sakura's school that's coming here? Then I'll be able to see her again! But I doubt she remembers me, she probably has a boyfriend anyways, besides, I can have all the girls I want here!"  
  
**No flames for Syao having a gf ok? S+S ALL THE WAY!!! 


	3. At the Airport

I don't own CCS, Clamp does.  
  
Italicized - thoughts  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Friday is Here  
  
~*~*~Japan~*~*~  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
Oh gosh…I can't believe I even made it on the plane! With Touya acting like that I thought I wouldn't even make it to school…  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
"TOUYA GIMME BACK MY SKATES!!!! I'M GONNA BE LATE TO CLASS!!!" Sakura screamed as she was chasing her big brother.   
"I WON'T GIVE THEM TO YOU UNLESS DAD RECONSIDERS YOU GOING TO HONG KONG!!!" Touya said.  
"WHAT?!?! DAD!!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!! TELL TOUYA TO GIVE ME BACK MY SKATES!!! I WANTED TO ACTUALLY BE EARLY TO CLASS TODAY!!"  
"Touya…I want you to give Sakura back her skates, she's going to be late for the plane," Fujitaka said.   
"But Dad! I don't want the kaijuu and the gaki to be hanging around together!"  
"I doubt that's gonna happen…" Sakura mumbled under her breath,  
"What was that kaijuu?"  
"NOTHING! JUST GIMME BACK MY SKATES!"  
"Touya.."  
"Fine, but if you end up getting hurt, call me, and I'll come over and squish that gaki!"  
"Not if I get to him first," Kero said popping out of Sakura's back for air, "and when are we leaving? I wanna see Hong Kong again!"  
"Ya I know, we're going now," said Sakura putting on her skates.  
  
*~*End of Flashback*~*  
  
Tomoyo was looking at me by now,   
  
"You ok Sakura-chan?" she asked me  
  
"Ya I'm fine, just relieved," I replied  
  
"Sakura, I have to ask you something,"  
  
"Shoot,"  
  
"On Monday, when I mentioned Syaoran's name, you looked depressed, why? Don't you love him?"  
  
Sakura smiled, "About time you asked, I thought you lost your touch. Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know why I felt sad, I mean, I was happy and sad at the same time. What if Syaoran got a girlfriend?"  
  
"NO WAY! I DOUBT THAT'LL HAPPEN! Sakura, Syaoran loves you! He said it himself remember! And the necklace, I mean, what else does that say?"  
  
"But, he hasn't sent me anything else ever since then, it was the last present he sent me. What if he changed?"  
  
"Sakura, I've been talking to Meiling, and she hasn't mentioned anything about that, but then again, I didn't ask, but really, I don't think he would have a girlfriend! Remember before he left? He told you that he loved you too much to leave you forever?" Tomoyo told me, she was right in a way. Syaoran wasn't that type of person. But I really feel like something's wrong, I might as well give in, Tomoyo won't leave me alone about it anyways.  
  
"Ya I guess…hey wait! How do you know about that?"  
  
"Ohohohoho!" I smiled inside my head, I knew it! She recorded it! She'll never change.  
  
"So why isn't Eriol coming on the plane with us?" I asked her  
  
"Oh, I think he is gonna go on a different plane. Mr. Terada wanted Eriol to be on the same plane so he wouldn't cause any mischief."  
  
End of Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
~*~3 hours later~*~  
  
The plane finally landed and the seniors started walking towards the seats to sit down since they had to wait for the other planes.  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V.  
  
Why am I here again? Oh ya…  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
"We need a student to go with the bus driver to find the students that are coming here. Anyone want to volunteer?"  
  
Then, the door swung open and there was Syaoran.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I over slept."  
"Take your seat Mr. Li"  
  
As Syaoran was walking towards his seat and saw that Lana wasn't here today "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Syaoran said in his head. Then he saw Xin, he had this mischievous grin on his face and Syaoran looked at him funny. Then Xin rose his hand and the teacher called on him.  
  
"Why don't you have Syaoran go get the students?" Xin said  
  
When Syaoran heard this, he immediately turned around and faced Xin with a glare, and the teacher with a pleading look to not go.   
  
"Excellent idea Xin."  
  
Syaoran had this horrible look on his face as if he was gonna die. Xin and Meiling we in the background laughing their heads off.  
  
"Li-san, Zhou since I see you like enjoying this, why don't you join him?"  
  
"WHAT?!?! WHY DO I HAVE TO GO?!?!" they both screamed, which surprised the teacher by their yelling  
  
"Oh ya, and by the way, Li-kun, Li-san, and Zhou…"  
  
"WHAT?!" they all spat out while walking out the door.  
  
"Excuse me, I will not tolerate this behavior! I have put up with it too much! You three will have detention for 2 weeks!"  
  
While the three were about to walk out the door, they spun around to yell some more, but decided not to, or else they would be in more trouble.  
  
"Fine, then it looks like nap time for 2 weeks," Xin whispered to his friends, as they laughed, not knowing the teacher heard him.  
  
"Oh and by the way, your detention is different from the regular detention. You will be joining the extra class that Tomoeda High has at the end of school. I'll explain it when you get…" but the teacher was cut off by the slam of the door, "…back?"  
  
*~*End of Flashback*~*  
  
"Look what you did Xin! Now we have to be part of the after school class!" I shouted at Xin.  
  
"It was Meiling's idea!" Xin retorted.  
  
"It was not!" Meiling shot back  
  
"You think that's the students?" I asked them as I saw a bunch of kids that looks like seniors. And right then there, I saw her, the girl with those beautiful emerald eyes, and that auburn hair…Could it be her? No…it can't can it? Then, a girl with long raven hair and amethyst eyes joined her…IS THAT TOMOYO?!?! Then that MUST be…so she's going to be attending my school from now on? I wonder if she still loves me. NAH! What am I thinking? I need to focus on the new girls here…maybe I should finish up the rest of my school first though…I'm almost done with Lana, THANK GOD!  
  
End of Syaoran's P.O.V.  
  
Meiling started running towards the two girls as she noticed them.   
  
"OH MY GOSH!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Meiling screamed.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura turned around and saw someone running towards them.   
  
"You know her?" Sakura asked  
  
"No, but she looks sorta familiar," Tomoyo said, then she look at the long black hair and those ruby eyes.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!! IT'S MEILING!!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed  
  
"IT IS?!?!?!?!?" Sakura turned around to look and saw those ruby eyes, "OH MY GOSH IT IS!!"  
  
They all joined together for a group hug. They were all screaming in a little circle, and quieted down and started talking at a small table. Syaoran and Xin were sitting a few tables away from them, but Syaoran had a wonderful view of Sakura's face, which he was staring at for a long time.  
  
"Earth to Syaoran. Anyone home?" Xin waved his hand in Syaoran's face.  
  
Syaoran snapped back into reality, "what?!" he yelled.  
  
"Whoa, just checking. I just wanted to know how Mei knows those girls"  
  
"Sakura and Tomoyo?"  
  
"you know them too? I feel like I'm missing something here"  
"well, when Meiling and I left, we went to Tomoeda, Japan. We met them there, and became close friends."  
  
"You better do some introducing, those girls are hott!" Xin said as they started walking towards them.  
  
Syaoran was glaring at Xin, but Xin wasn't paying any attention to him because one girl was running up to them. Syaoran looked straight ahead and was caught by surprise by a girl that jumped on his lap and started to hug him. Syaoran was startled at first and was trying to push her off, but he smelled the girl's hair and it smelled like...cherry blossoms...and at the moment, one named popped in his head...Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
**Sorry I haven't been updating recently, I had this really big project, I just got finished, so ya. I'M BACK! SO ENJOY! 


	4. Meeting Everyone

Same thing.I don't own CCS, Clamp does  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Meeting Everyone  
  
"Sa.Sakura?" Syaoran stuttered. He couldn't help but stare at the angel before him. She had grown a lot when he last saw her. Her body had developed into a women, and her height was normal, but she still was shorter than him by about 4 inches.  
  
"Syaoran I'm so glad I got to see you again!" She looked up into those amber eyes and was sucked into them. They were slowly moving towards each other, and Tomoyo and Meiling noticed this. Tomoyo instantly whipped out her camera and started filming, while Meiling was thinking the total opposite. "LI SYAORAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU DON'T LOVE HER ANYMORE!! YOU BETTER NOT LEAD HER ON!! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU BREAK HER HEART!! SHE JUST GOT HERE!!" Meiling screamed in her head. When Xin saw this, he had a really jealous look on his face. When they kissed, Syaoran was having another mental battle with himself, "Syaoran! Pull away now! You don't care about her! Forget about her! You'll just get yourself in more misery! She'll put you in more pain! Besides! You can get along just fine without her!" and Syaoran pulled away with no emotions on his face. "Nice seeing you again Sakura. Xin, you want a drink?"  
  
"Uh sure?" Xin said with a dumbfounded look on his face.  
  
Sakura was really confused by this, "Maybe he was just thirsty."  
  
Tomoyo was really confused by this, "What the heck! Why did Syaoran leave Sakura there! They were having a special moment! I need to talk to Meiling." Tomoyo thought. She was so confused that she didn't even see Meiling going crazy. Meiling felt like she wanted to kill Syaoran. She was cursing at him every single second and glaring at him every time she had a chance to.  
  
~*~ Syaoran and Xin~*~  
  
It was silent as the two were walking towards the food stands.  
  
"What do you want?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'll have a coke," Xin replied.  
  
"Just two cokes" Syaoran said to the cashier.  
  
As they both got their drinks and started walking back, Xin decided to break the silence.  
  
"So" "So..."  
  
"Dude! What was that all about?!"  
  
"What was what all about?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Li! The lil kiss you had back there!"  
  
"Oh, nothing really"  
  
"ya right.were you two dating back then?"  
  
"I guess you could say that,"  
  
"What about now? I mean, you got Lana and all."  
  
"It was just a fling back then,"  
  
"Please.by the way you two were hugging and shit.I'd say there's something else goin on"  
  
"Look, there's nothing going on anymore. It was the past, and that's it, even though she's probably still into me. Besides, do you think I would want to miss out on a kiss?"  
  
"Ya I guess you're right..but..that girl is hott! I better get to know her better..if you know what I mean"  
  
"Hey don't talk about her like that"  
  
"Whoa, someone's a little overprotective with someone that was just a 'fling"  
  
"She's just a friend that's all"  
  
"Haha, don't worry about it, she seems like a really nice person, and you don't think that im like YOU do you?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"I'm just playin man.chill out! And I won't hurt this girl I promise"  
  
"How about you just leave her alone." Syaoran thought in his head.  
  
As the two were walking back to the three girls, Syaoran noticed someone with dark blue hair and azure eyes, "oh no.oh hell no." Syaoran thought.  
  
"Hello there my cute little descendent" "aw shit"  
  
Syaoran just glared at Eriol and just smirked, "ya, hey there Eriol"  
  
"Cute little what?" Xin asked.  
  
"Oh nevermind, just forget about it."  
  
Syaoran looked over to Meiling and got the coldest glare he has ever gotten from her. He knew why he was getting it, so he just shrugged it off and looked at Sakura. She had a smile on her face, but her eyes were full of sadness. Syaoran knew she was feeling hurt and confused, but he pretended to not even notice and go on as if none of it happened.  
  
"Well, since everyone is here, let's get to Ling High School. Some students from there should be here. Where are they?"  
  
"Here!" as the three rose their hands.  
  
"May I please know your names?"  
  
"I'm Li Syaoran, this is Li Meiling and that's Zhou Xin"  
  
"Oh Li-kun, Li-san, nice to see you again,"  
  
"You too Terada-sensi" they both replied.  
  
"Alright, now that we found them, let's go"  
  
As the group was walking Xin stopped in front of Sakura.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Zhou Xin, just call me Xin"  
  
Sakura smiled brightly, "I'm Kinomoto Sakura, just call me Sakura."  
  
"What a lovely name for a lovely lady," Xin bent down and kissed Sakura's hand. Sakura blushed a little bit, but something didn't feel right.like no one to glare at Xin for kissing her hand like Eriol did before, "This is really weird...Syaoran isn't the same, I bet he doesn't love me anymore. But what about the kiss? That had to have meant something...right?" Sakura thought. 


	5. Who's That?

SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE!! Wow has it been a while…anyways, back to the story!  
  
I don't own CCS!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Who's that?  
  
"What's going on? This doesn't feel right…" Sakura thought.  
  
"Sakura? You ok? Hello??? Earth to Sakura!!"  
  
"HUH?! Oh sorry…heh I guess I just had some things on my mind"   
  
Tomoyo and Meiling just looked at her weird.  
  
"Don't worry! I'm fine!" she replied giving them one of her famous smiles.  
  
Sakura just sighed and continued to talk with her two friends. They had a lot of catching up to do.   
  
"So Mei how's your love life been?? Any new boyfriends?????" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Haha…not at the moment. But I had a few...they were pretty hott too" Meiling replied thinking about her past boyfriends.  
  
"So Sakura-chan...how's that stuffed animal of your's?"   
  
"Kero? Haha he's good, he's always asking for, OMG KERO!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed and everyone turned their way and Tomoyo and Meiling just had a sweat drop.  
  
"Eh...umm, nothing to look at over here, Sakura was just dreaming!" Tomoyo said. Everyone turned around and continued what they were talking about. She looked over to Sakura who had a Kero attacking her.  
  
"Kero! Stop! You're making everyone look this way! When we get to our place I'll give you a big cheesecake!" Tomoyo said. And with that, Kero stopped and gave a glare and the spiral-eyed Sakura.  
  
~*~At Ling High School~*~  
  
Sakura took her stuff and looked at the school. 'Wow…' she thought.   
  
"It's much better inside. We even have dorms here." She turned to her side and saw a boy with black eyes staring into hers. She smiled, "Hey Xin."   
  
"Come on! I'll show you around! If I'm lucky, you're dorm will be next to mine!" he said as grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the dorms.   
  
"But-but my stuff! Don't we need to take it?" Sakura replied.  
  
"Oh ya huh…hmmmm. Hey Syaoran!"   
  
Syaoran turned around as he heard his name being called. When he did, he saw Xin, holding hands with Sakura! "What do you want?"   
  
"Whoa man, chill. I was just wondering if you could watch Sakura's stuff for a sec. We'll be right back. We're just gonna find out where her dorm is and then I'm gonna help her take it," he said as he smiled at her.  
  
Sakura looked at him and then at Syaoran. He looked so handsome just standing there with his arms crossed and his hair so unruly. She smiled as she thought of getting back with him. 'but what was with the reaction at the airport?'  
  
"Fine! Hurry up though!" he yelled. As they walked away, still hand in hand.  
  
~*~Xin & Sakura~*~  
  
"Hi. We're here to find out where Kinomoto Sakura's dorm is," Xin told the secretary.  
  
"Okay, hold on one second…here it is! Ok Sakura your dorm is number 235 and here is your key. You are going to be sharing a room with a student at Ling High, and another from your school. Hope you have a great time here!" the secretary replied.   
  
"Hey, you're sharing a room with Meiling!" Xin said.  
  
"Really?!?! Wait, how do you know?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well cuz we're right across from her!" he said happily.  
  
"we?"   
  
"ya! Me and syaoran!" her heart skipped a beat. 'our room is right across from Syaoran's?! this is definitely gonna be an interesting year' she said to herself smiling.   
  
~*~Syaoran~*~  
  
He was still waiting for Sakura and Xin to return. Tomoyo & Eriol decided to take a tour by themselves, so he was left by himself. 'where are they?! What the hell is taking them so long?'  
  
A girl walked up to him. It was Meiling. "Hey Meiling. What's up?"  
  
"Don't 'what's up?' me Li Syaoran."  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"Syaoran, I'm gonna try and be calm about this as much as possible, but what was up with that stupid stunt at the aiport?" she said with a straight voice.  
  
"Look Meiling, Why don't you stay in your own business? Cuz I really don't want to deal with you right now. Oh ya, and don't worry. I won't be doing anything with Sakura ANY time soon. Look, they're coming. So can we end this now?"  
  
Meiling just sighed and stood there with Syaoran without saying a word.   
  
"Hey guys! Mei! I'm sharing a room with you!" Sakura said.  
  
"REALLY?!?! Tomoyo is too! How awesome!!" Meiling said.  
  
"I know! So I guess we're right across from each other huh Syaoran?" she said with a smile knowing that they all can catch up.  
  
"Ya. Cool. I'm gonna go, okay Xin?" Syaoran said walking past Sakura.  
  
Sakura felt hurt. It was like when he first came to Tomoedoa. He had no emotions. 'what happened to you Syaoran? You're not the same Syaoran. The one who loved me…' Sakura was about to cry, but remembered Xin and Meiling were there staring at her. She quickly dried up her eyes and turned to them. "So let's go to our dorms!"  
  
When they had their stuff in the hands and ready to leave, they heard a scream.   
  
"SYAORAN!!! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
'SHIT!' Syaoran and Meiling thought at the same time. Xin was busy trying to help Sakura but noticed she froze and started watching the girl who was running up to Syaoran.   
  
"Hey Syao! I was so late this morning, but when I came the teacher told me you went to pick up the new students. I missed you…..I mean you didn't have to pick them up, if you waited a little longer, we could've had our OWN fun" Lana said winking.  
  
"Uhhhhhhh, SAKURA! Let's go! You need to get your stuff in the dorm! Come on! We have a lot of un-packing to do!" Meiling said, trying to get Sakura out of there so she wouldn't see what was about to happen next. She tried pulling her arm but she wouldn't budge. 'damnit. Syaoran! I hate you so much right now!' Meiling thought. She was cursing him so much in her head.  
  
"Hey babe, I missed you too…" Syaoran said as he was leaning in and kissed her. 'Hmmmm...maybe i'll keep her around a little bit longer. She does kiss good, and she has a fine ass body' he thought as making the kiss deeper.  
  
"Haha, yup….that's Syaoran. Always playing with a girl's heart. I wonder when he'll actually find the right one. Come on Sakura let's go." Xin said.  
  
When Sakura saw this, she had no emotion inside of her. Everything went numb. She dropped her bags and felt like everything was spinning. She got a hold of herself and started running. Her tears were coming down like rain. She ran somewhere, anywhere to make her forget about what she just saw.  
  
Syaoran turned to see what was going on and saw Meiling. She was ready to kill, but he couldn't care less and started walking towards the school, leaving Lana really confused.   
  
"Sakura!" Xin yelled as he was about to run after her, but Meiling grabbed his arm. "Is she ok?!"   
  
"I don't know Xin, but can you take her stuff to the dorm? I need to talk to her," Meiling replied. 'Syao…I hope you know what you started…"  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!! =) 


	6. What Did I Do?

Geez…I started this a LONG time ago. But I guess something inspired me to write again…

I don't own CCS!

Chapter 6: What did I do?

Sakura's P.O.V.

'He…he has a girlfriend! How could I have been so stupid to think he'd wait for me?' Sakura thought while running as fast as she could. She didn't care where she was going, she just wanted to leave.

'Please let this be a dream, and when I wake up, I'll be back on the plane with Tomoyo and none of this happened. He'll still be the Syaoran that loved me and is waiting for me…please…' Sakura just stopped running and collapsed to the ground. She couldn't gain her composure and just wept.

'How could this happen! I thought he loved me! People don't just say it if they don't mean it! It took how many years for him to kiss me like how he kissed her! Oh my gosh! I must've looked like an idiot! Kissing him at the airport like that when all along he had a girlfriend!' Sakura just lied down on the ground curling up in a ball weeping.

'What did I do? Did I do something wrong?'

Meiling & Xin

"Wait! I want to help you find her too! What's wrong?" asked Xin. He was baffled. Sakura seemed like a happy person, and then Lana shows up…ooh and then it clicked in Xin's head.

"Hey Meiling…"

"Xin! Take her stuff to my dorm! I need to find her! DO NOT IGNORE ME ZHOU!" Meiling shouted back as she ran off in the same direction as Sakura.

"Wha…but I wanted to…oh alright…" he said to himself. 'I need to figure out what's going on.'

"Oh hey Tomoyo!" Xin shouted. 'Wow…she looks pissed'

Syaoran

"Oh crap"

"What Syaoran?" asked Lana.

"Nothing…" he said drifting off towards Sakura's direction. All of a sudden a pair of amethyst eyes came into view, angry ones in fact.

"Hey Tomoyo. Did you get your stuff inside your dorm?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, Syaoran I did. In fact, I came down sooner than I expected. I just happened to see the lovely reunion," said Tomoyo "Hi I'm Tomoyo, I'm guessing you're Syaoran's girlfriend?" she said facing Lana.

"Yes I am!" she replied smiling "I'm Lana Wang, nice to meet you! Are you one of Syaoran's friends from Japan?"

"Oh, I see he told you about us. I wonder if he covered everything…" she said looking straight into Syaoran's eyes as she said that. "Anyway, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Syaoran for a little bit. We have catching up to do! Wouldn't you agree Syaoran?" she said while latching arms with him, but secretly pinching him.

"Uhh…yeah! Sorry Lana! I'll see you later okay?" he said wincing.

"Oh…okay!" Lana said as both Syaoran and Tomoyo smiled at her, watching her walking away. As soon as she was gone, Tomoyo let go of Syaoran's arm and faced him with fierce eyes.

"Hello Syaoran…anything that you haven't told me?" she said with anger all over her face.

'Oh shit…' Syaoran thought. "Hey Tomoyo...um there's nothing new?"

"Ugh, Syaoran, don't play dumb with me. Just answer my question" she said.

"Fine whatever," he replied nonchalantly.

"Do you still love Sakura?"


End file.
